


Amaryllis

by dreaminglyot7



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mythology References, They're soft for each other, lots of flower talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminglyot7/pseuds/dreaminglyot7
Summary: Younghoon comes into the flower shop, wanting flowers to win back his ex-girlfriend who broke up with him but instead finds himself coming back to the little shop just to see the boy with the cute smile.





	Amaryllis

Changmin carefully placed the red roses into a clear vase, their thorns cut off. He’d had a lot of orders to fill since the spring season had begun.  
The bell attached to the front door of his shop rung and he turned around, greeting the customer with a bright smile.  
“Welcome, how can I help you?” Changmin was shocked by the boy in front of him crying ever so slightly, his bottom lip slightly jutted out. The boy wiped his tears and walked up to the counter.  
“My g-girlfriend broke up with me.” The boy muttered so quietly, that Changmin had to lean closer to be sure he heard correctly.  
Changmin felt for the boy, he’d had his heart broken before. He knew how much it hurt in the beginning but he also knew sometimes you just needed to get your mind off of the situation. Changmin quickly walked around the counter and headed over to group of different flower bouquets.  
“You know, Amaryllis flowers are my favorite..” Changmin began, his hand lightly grazing the red petals. “In greek mythology, there was a maiden named Amaryllis, she was so in love with Alteo, but he was cold hearted and didn’t care for her affections. She felt determined to win his love and so she pierced her heart with a golden arrow. She would visit his cottage every day and drops of blood would follow her trail. Soon these beautiful flowers bloomed in place of the blood from her heartache and love. In the end, Alteo fell for her and her heart healed.” Changmin stopped talking, his gaze soft looking at the boy who’d stopped crying and seemed rather intrigued. “Here, I want you to have one. It suits you.” He carefully took a flower out of one of the bouquets and gave one to the boy.  
“I’m Younghoon.” The boy said. He still looked quite sad but Changmin could see telling that story had helped take his mind off of his pain.  
“Nice to meet you, Younghoon. I’m Changmin, your friendly florist.”  
Everyday for the next few months, Younghoon would come by the flower shop waiting to hear a new story. He was always so fascinated by the different legends and sometimes Changmin would give him a flower just to be able to see that beautiful smile of his.  
One day, Changmin asked Younghoon why he’d come into the flower shop that day when his girlfriend broke up with him.  
“I was going to buy flowers for her to make her get back with me...then you told me that story and something about you make me forget her for a while. I wanted to feel that again so I came back the next day, and it was like when I was around you, it was just us two and the rest of the world didn’t matter.”  
Changmin felt himself tear up a little but he held it in.  
“I think my allergies are acting up.” He said before turning around to his flower arrangements.  
A few days later, business was slow so Changmin was doodling in a notebook to pass the time. Younghoon bursted through the door with a huge bouquet of Amaryllis flowers.  
“I figured it out.” He said, coming closer to the counter. “The meaning behind the Amaryllis. Worth beyond beauty. All my life, everyone has always complimented me on my looks but no one's quite looked past that. My ex girlfriend was only with me because of my looks but you've always seen me for who I was on the inside. I want you to have these, because to me, you are worth so much. Including, the possible rejection I might get with this but Ji Changmin, will you go out with me?” Younghood finished, his arms stretched out with the flowers in hand.  
Changmin felt a few tears betray him and spill down his cheeks. He walked around the counter and crushed Younghoon into a tight hug.  
“Of course, I’ll go out with you, you loaf.” Changmin felt the rumble of laughter from Younghoon’s chest.  
“I think coming into this flower shop was the best decision I ever made.”


End file.
